A New Town
by DragonPhoenix18
Summary: Aang thought his life was great, but everything changed when he moved to a new town. Now he is meeting new people and mking new friends, but when something bad happens in Aangs life will he break in two? Or will the one person that really loves him help him get through this hard time in his life? Major Kataang! Some Sukka! Maybe a bit of TheDoph! MODERN TIME!


Chapter 1: The Meeting

 _ **Dragon**_ **: Hey guys I'm back with a new story, but instead of a BH6 fanfic it's an ATLA fanfic. I have to say this has to be my best fanfic I wrote and I hope you readers think so too. And for people who've read my partners "** _ **Wings of Fire"**_ **fanfic she will be updating soon so don't worry. Oh, and in this story I made Aang and Katara the same age, which is 16. Toph is also 16 since in the show her and Aand are the same age. Now on with the story!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or the characters but I wish I did.**_

Chapter 1

Aang looked out at the passing trees with a small frown. This was their third move this month and he wasn't very happy about it. To Aang it seems that every time he made someone close to a friend, they'd end up moving. It seems like the world wants Aang to be a loner forever. Aang looked down at the sketch book lying in his lap. He needed inspiration, something he could draw, but all he couldn't think of anything. Tugging on his orange beanie that had a blue arrow down the middle, Aang closed his eyes to take a nap.

Katara walked to her house holding a cup of hot cocoa, and talking to her best friend Suki. They were talking about all sorts of stuff, like colors and boys and other things. Right now they were debating which color was better: blue or green. "Oh come on Tara, green is WAY better than blue. It's the color of nature and everyone loves nature."

Katara raised an eyebrow and motioned to all of the litter on the roads and grass. Suki sighed. "Well almost everyone." Katara rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "Well, I KNOW blue is better. I mean, it's the same color as the waves and it's calming."Suki thought on that for awhile before she thought of a solution. "Ok you win but when you think about it blue and green mixed together makes teal and that's a really pretty color." Katara laughed and nodded at Sukis conclusion.

They finally made it to the corner of their neighbor hood. A moving van was at the far end of the street parked at the last house. "I didn't know someone bought that house?" Katara scratched her head. "Me neither. Come on Suki lets go say hi." Katara threw her cup into the nearest trash bin and the girls ran down the street. As they came closer to the house, they could see an old man having a hard time carrying a huge box. The girls quickly walked over to the man, each taking a side and lifting it up. Katara smiled at the confused looking man. "Let us help you sir." The man, who looked surprised a few minutes ago, smiled at the two girls. "Thank you very much girls. My name is Gyatso."

Katara held the box with one hand and and held out the other. "My name is Katara Wolf and her name is Suki Kyoshi. We live in the neighbor hood but we live in the first two houses." Katara looked around. "So where do you want us to put this?" Katara jumped when music boomed from the house. Gyatso shook his head with a smile on his face; he knew his son won't be too happy with him for doing this.

"Just follow the music to my son's room. I know he wouldn't mind seeing two beautiful girls." The girls blushed and walked toward the music. The girls came to a maroon door with a blue arrow down the middle. Katara thought it was kind of odd but her door was a bright blue, so who was she to judge. Katara knocked on the door but no one came to open it. She knocked again and still no one came to answer the door. She looked at Suki, who just shrugged. Katara licked her lips and opened the door. The girls walked in and almost dropped the box at what they saw. A teenage boy with black hair that was coved with an orange beanie with another blue arrow down the middle was on his bed dancing like a crazy man.

All of his clothes were orange, maroon or blue. He had a maroon shirt under an orange hoodie, his jeans were maroon, and he had blue converse to match his arrow. He had his back to the girls, who were trying to hold in their laughter. They had set the box on the floor behind them. Katara elbowed Suki and motioned to the door. Suki nodded her head and the two slowly backed up, somehow forgetting about the bow right behind them. Their heels hit the box and they fell down screaming. The boy, surprised by the screams, jumped about twelve feet in the air and landed on the floor next to the girls, groaning in pain.

 _ **Dragon:**_ **Ok guys that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Gyatso is still an old man by to the way. He adopted Aang when Aangs parents died. Please please please review. I would love to read your comments. I'll do the 2** **nd** **chapter later.**


End file.
